


Share the Bed

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Brief mention of Hellshark, F/M, Horrible self indulgence of Durbe being an overly doting father, Post-Canon, relocated from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: Durbe and Rio find they have to share their bed with someone else for the night.





	Share the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a HolyIceshipping side-prompt of ‘sharing a bed’ along an RP storyline.

It had been quite some time since Durbe and Rio got rid of the baby monitors in their bedroom and Calem’s, along with the crib he once slept in. Calem was now a bouncing toddler, learning to piece together words to make sentences, making an adventure out of everything. Tonight was the first night that Calem was going to sleep in his own actual bed - not a crib -, in his room. The young child had been scared at first, not liking that this was something different than what he was used to, but after some gentle coaxing from both Rio and Durbe, he accepted the small bed and was put down in it to sleep.

Closing the door as quietly as they could, Durbe and Rio walked back to their bedroom, smiles on their faces.

“He’s really growing up fast, huh?” Rio said somewhat incredulously.

Durbe nodded. “Mmm-hmm. Sometimes I like to think he’s still just a baby. All small and helpless and…” Durbe’s smile softened a bit. “And not running around getting into everything.”

Rio laughed a little, grabbing Durbe’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “Well now that he’s not so small any more, we can finally have a night to ourselves, where one of us won’t have to get up in the middle of the night to feed him or change a diaper.”

Durbe smiled brighter at that, letting go of Rio’s hand only to wrap his arms around her waist from behind, giving a brief kiss to her temple. “How about we get to bed then, hmm?” He asked.

A content hum left Rio as she leaned into Durbe’s little touches, nodding in agreement. “That sounds great.”

It wasn’t long before they were both in bed, the two of them happy that they’d finally get a full night’s sleep without Ryoga and Thomas watching Calem for the night.

Or, so they thought.

It was the middle of the night that something began to pull Durbe out of sleep. Silver eyes opened at hearing soft whines and scratches outside the bedroom door, alternating with the slight jiggling of the doorknob, which wasn’t locked. Durbe pulled away from Rio, who’d begun to wake up as well feeling him get out of bed, and went to open the door, to find Calem standing there. Tiny tears had been gently streaming out of his tired blue eyes, and he was dragging his stuffed pegasus plush by its wing. 

“Calem?”

No sooner than the door had been open, Calem was holding onto Durbe’s leg. “Wan’ Mommy…” Calem whined, sniffling and rubbing at an eye with the fist he was holding his stuffed pegasus with.

Durbe smiled gently and bent down to pick his son up, walking with him to Rio, who was sitting up in bed. “Delivery.” He said in a sleepy, though somewhat amused voice.

Rio smiled and grabbed Calem from Durbe, the little boy instantly clinging to Rio and nuzzling against her. “What’s wrong, Calem?” She asked, gently rubbing at his back.

“Wan’ Mommy.” He repeated, yawning loudly. “And Daddy.”

“Just for a little bit,” Durbe said, leaning down a little to be eye-level with Calem. “Then you need to go back to bed, ok? It’s late, and you need your sleep.”

“How about he sleeps with us for the night?” Rio offered, causing both Durbe and Calem to look to her.

Calem tilted his head to the side a little bit, blue eyes filled with tired curiosity as he asked, “…Share bed?”

Rio looked down to him in her lap and nodded. “Yeah, we’ll share the bed.” Looking to Durbe, she added, “Does that sound good to you?”

Durbe nodded, a hand going to ruffle Calem’s thin periwinkle hair. “I like the sound of that.” He murmured, before looking to Calem. “Do you want so sleep in our bed for the night?”

Calem nodded, holding his stuffed pegasus up by a leg. “So does Peggalus!” Durbe and Rio both laughed, Durbe informing Calem that it was ‘pegasus’, not 'peggalus’. (He was quickly hushed by Rio however, saying she found it cute.)

Soon, the three of them were in bed, Calem asleep between the both his parents. Rio was looking down lovingly at Calem, who was curled up close to her, the only thing separating them was his stuffed animal. She was still rubbing at his back, despite him having fallen back to sleep a couple minutes ago.

“This was a good idea.” Durbe said softly, causing Rio to look up. Durbe had been watching Calem too, a look of pride and adoration on his face. Silver eyes rose to meet dark pink, Durbe smiling gently. “I like this.”

“I do too.” She admitted with a smile, pulling her hand away from Calem’s back to reach for Durbe’s hand.

Durbe grabbed her hand, and intertwined their fingers, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. “This can’t be an every night thing, though. If he keeps sleeping in our bed, he won’t learn to sleep in his own.”

A small chuckle left the Barian Princess at that. “You say that now, but I have a feeling this is going to happen more often than we think.”

“Oh, really?”

Rio smirked. “You have problems saying no to him, Durbe. You’re practically wrapped around his finger. He’s going to take advantage of that.”

“I don’t have any problem saying no to him.” Durbe said matter-of-factly.

“So then tonight is the last time this happens?” She asked, a mischievous smile on her face still.

Durbe blinked. “I.. Not the last time, maybe.” He faltered, looking away from Rio’s gaze. “Maybe once or twice more.”

Shaking her head, Rio couldn’t help but laugh, the sound tired, though still sincere. “If you say so.” She’d known Durbe for three lifetimes now, she knew better than to believe that. “Good night, Durbe.”

“Good night, Rio."


End file.
